oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Birthday
}} Happy Birthday is the 10th episode of Season 1. Oggy "celebrates" his birthday. Plot It's Oggy's birthday, Oggy sees his house decorated to his birthday, and then he enjoy the food on the table. Jack is here, organizing his pyramid of glass coups. Oggy is proud is his cousin. But the cockroaches then came in, and they are angry that they wasn't invited. Dee Dee then sees Oggy coming with the cake, Dee Dee tries to run to get the cake, but Joey stops him and says him about the carpet. Then when Oggy came in, the cockroaches make Oggy slide and then the cake falls in Dee Dee, who was about to eat it. This causes Jack pyramid to balance, Jack, angrily, tells Oggy to fill the balloons. Oggy then fill one balloon. But he got distracted by olives, Oggy starts eating them, but the roaches fill up a big balloon, Oggy pops it, and it's causes to ruin Jack pyramid. Jack, angrily, came to Oggy, Oggy then holds a soda bottle, Jack then grabs Oggy, this causes the bottle cap breaks some of coups of glass of Jack pyramid. Jack, angry and tired of Oggy craziness, slaps Oggy's face. Oggy, then cries. Jack then tried to say sorry to Oggy. But Oggy was very upset about it, and then he tries his first attempt to suicide by trying a kitchen stove falls in him. Jack immediately screams and panic and saves Oggy. And the stove near falls in Jack. Jack then taunts the cockroaches. But the wooden floor causes Jack to fly and hits the roof, the cockroaches then laughs at it. And Oggy tries his second attempt to suicide, by now filling up a lot of balloons causing him to fly, and then starts poping them to cause him to fall. But Jack saves Oggy to filling up himself in a balloon. The cockroaches are now eating some food of the table, and pops Jack. Oggy now tries his third attempt to suicide by laughing himself in the wall marked by a target. But Jack manages to save Oggy again. But the roaches saw the floor, and Jack end up in launching in the wall. The cockroaches are now watching TV and laughing, and Jack sees Oggy fourth (and last) attempt to suicide by tying himself in a hope, causing the lion to eat the hope, and causing his head to hit a bowl. Jack, instantly, manages to save Oggy. Oggy is now happy, and Jack gives him to the folk. But the lion, beat up Jack brutally. Oggy and Jack is now back to the home, Jack is now very injuried in a wheelchair. Oggy gives him some of coup glass, causing to break up the entire Jack's pyramid. Jack now, very upset, tries to suicide himself by tying a lot of balloons in him, but Oggy tries to stop him. Oh no! Will Oggy manage to save him? Gallery Happy Birthday 1.png|Jack constructing a champagne tower. Happy Birthday 2.png|Dee Dee attempting to catch the birthday cake. Happy Birthday 3.png|Oggy cries after having been smacked by Jack as gently as possible. Happy Birthday 4.png|Oggy deliberately popping the balloons holding him aloft. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)